<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey There Baek by galaxyrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625209">Hey There Baek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyrain/pseuds/galaxyrain'>galaxyrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>E-mail, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyrain/pseuds/galaxyrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Baekhyun e Chanyeol são correspondentes no projeto de intercâmbio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Assunto: Prazer, seu correspondente!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>De: pchanyeollie@ox.com </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Para: baekhyunbyuun@ella.com</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Assunto: Prazer, seu correspondente!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> 02/23/2007 </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hey There Baek! </em>
</p><p>Olá, sou seu correspondente do intercâmbio! Tudo bem por aí?</p><p>Eu não sabia muito como começar esse e-mail, então resolvi me apresentar, assim acho que fica mais fácil nos conhecermos.</p><p>Me chamo Chanyeol, mas você pode me chamar de Chan, se quiser (aliás, tudo bem eu te chamar de Baek?). Eu tenho dezessete anos e estou falando do Canadá. Mesmo assim, estou aprendendo um pouco de mandarim junto com o inglês, porque estou na casa de uma família chinesa. </p><p>Gosto muito de sair depois da aula pra ir no cinema ou pra olhar as lojas de música e estou juntando dinheiro pra comprar um violão (estou quase conseguindo!!!). Minha comida favorita é gamjatang e estou com saudades de comer o que a minha mãe faz. </p><p>Confesso que sinto muita saudade de casa, dos meus pais e da minha irmã. E do meu cachorro, também. Mas tudo bem. Eu gosto daqui. A família com quem estou é muito legal!! Eles são muito amigáveis e estou sendo muito bem tratado. Me sinto bem feliz com tudo apesar da saudade.</p><p>E você? Como estão as coisas por aí? Me conte sobre você também!</p><p>Até outra hora, Baekhyun!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assunto: Re: Prazer, seu correspondente!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>De: baekhyunbyuun@ella.com</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Para: pchanyeollie@ox.com</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Assunto: Re: Prazer, seu correspondente!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> 02/27/2007 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oi, Chanyeol, prazer!</p><p> </p><p>Achei que nos apresentarmos é uma ótima ideia. Não sei se sou muito bom nisso, mas vou tentar. Como você já sabe, sou o Baekhyun, e tudo bem por mim você me chamar de Baek, eu gosto. Assim como você, também tenho dezessete anos e estou morando na Austrália na casa de um casal, eles já são meio senhores e são muito… Fofos? Acho que é essa a palavra, fofos. Eles são pessoas muito carinhosas e recebem muitas visitas dos netos, eu me dou muito bem com todos eles. Não tenho muitos amigos aqui, sou mais de fazer as coisas sozinho, gosto de conhecer lugares novos. E sobre comiga, amo salmão. Sério. Eu amo salmão, de verdade.</p><p> </p><p>As coisas por aqui estão indo bem, até que não estou tendo tantos problemas com o idioma como achei que estaria. Eu também sinto muita saudade de casa. Meu pai me manda um email quase todos os dias, perguntando como estou e o que ando fazendo. Ele nunca ficou sem mim antes, acho que se sente um pouco sozinho. Quando sinto muita falta dele, vou pro restaurante coreano que tem perto de onde eu moro e fico um tempo lá, desenhando enquanto olho eles trabalhando, me lembra estar em casa vendo meu pai trabalhar no restaurante dele. </p><p> </p><p>Enfim, eu acho que é isso, não sei muito o que falar. Aliás, me desculpe por ter demorado muito para te responder, ficamos sem internet e isso acabou atrapalhando. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>